


My friend

by Rumrouz



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend, please forgive me for everything we had to endure</p>
            </blockquote>





	My friend

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to 3.16

  


**Author's Note:**

> Translation of the song:
> 
> How many people I have met in my life  
>  How many guest I have let in my heart  
>  How many times I was mistaken in trusting them  
>  And I do it all over again  
>  But everything happened so  
>  that I have managed to withstand the weight of attacks  
>  And my dear friends were sent to me by God
> 
> My friend, please forgive me  
>  For everything we had to endure  
>  My friend, on the turn of the days  
>  I can see clearly now  
>  Who is my real friend
> 
> Friend is not the one who is cool at your party  
>  and yells to you "bottoms up!"  
>  Friend is the one who senses  
>  that you feel cold and lonely in this world  
>  and will warm you up without the wine
> 
> My friend, please forgive me  
>  For everything we had to endure  
>  My friend, on the turn of the days  
>  I can see clearly now  
>  Who is my real friend


End file.
